1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-roll device, and more particularly to an anti-roll device for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, motor vehicles with manual transmission have to use hand brake in order to prevent the motor vehicles from rolling backwards when the motor vehicle parks or stops on a ramp and when the motor vehicle is going to move upwards of the ramp. This is very dangerous particularly for a beginner.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the motor vehicles.